Arigatou
by Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly
Summary: today, as Syaoran finally weds Sakura, he can't help thinking of a certain someone who was always there, but he never really had the time to thank the person...hint: not meilin!
1. Of White Doves and creeping Ivy

**Hey Guys! this fic...I really don't know waht made me write it; but i Think it totally tells you about How Syaoran feels about the 1 person who always elped him and stood by his side...**

**in this story, there is, of course, Sakura and Syaoran pairing and not any1 else! pls! (you'll get it later)**

**well, i really should not spill the beans about who the perosn is, so- go ahead and read!**

**also, don't forget to leave comments for me, OK? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...though i wish Syoarn belonged to me...(sigh)**

* * *

The pale morning sunlight casts a golden glow on the tiny stone church. The creeping ivy on it bursts with life. Bells chime loudly as a fleet of doves soar high in the sky, the fluttering of their wings proving to be sweet music for the ears. 

I make my way out of the church with a lightheaded feeling, clutching my pretty cherry blossom's hand. Sakura's fierce joy and happiness is evident on her face. People squeeze my hand, shouting many phrases of congratulations, wishing me the best in my life etc.

I was never really fond of crowds and masses of people and so, I wanted my wedding to be a small affair. But Sakura's puppy eyes had melted my heart and I had to give in. (sigh)

Today, I feel as though the long war I am waging against the world suddenly seems so easy to emerge victorious in, because of the pretty girl beside me. She, who taught me that life just isn't serious, boring and full of responsibilities, but is all about love, friendship and happiness. Today, I feel like I am the luckiest man in the world because I have the most important woman in my life by my side. And the best part is, she loves me as well. My Sakura. I can hardly believe I am entitled to call her that!

"Ne, Syaoran-kun, are you alright?" asks my sweet princess, a confused expression on her face. She, perhaps, must be the only person in the world who looks adorable even when she was flustered.

I smile back. "What makes you think I'm not OK?"

"You had that weird spaced out look on your face," she continues. I smile dreamily and say, "It's cause I'm with you."

She blushes faintly and says, "Not here, Syaoran."

But still, there is this odd feeling. The day is glimmering like a beautiful dream…yet there is this odd sense of incompletion. In spite of the perfect wedding to the most perfect girl in the world, I still feel as though there is something amiss.

There is the beautiful cake, a wondrous avenue for the wedding; I am finally united with Sakura. I have everything I ever wanted.

My strict, yet loving and beautiful mother is by my side. Meilin stands tall in a wine red dress and my four sisters can't stop gawking over Sakura and me.

But yet, there is that feeling…am I missing someone?

As Sakura and I proceed towards the gleaming Rolls-Royce amidst loud cheering and applause, I catch sight of a figure with a video camera, walking backwards on the white linen carpet.

My eyes widen in realization…of course!

Eager to capture all our moments, or rather, all of Sakura's delightful moments, Sakura's faithful best friend had decided to take the matter of video recording into her own hands.

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling.

"Over here, Sakura-chan and Li-kun!" she called in her melodious voice.

Sakura waved to the camera and I flashed my warmest smile.

Tomoyo-san.

You are the one I was longing to see. The very epitome of kindness, grace and silence.

Yes, silence, as you never considered it necessary to voice your opinions. You would just smile quietly, and yet people were convinced of your wisdom. You always kept quiet when you didn't want to hurt anyone's sentiments.

We were never really close and I was especially wary of your keen observation and sharp intellect. But, your sincerity and soft spoken manner won me over and I began to confide in you about my feelings for Sakura.

I was confused, bewildered and didn't know what to do as I had never felt this way before about anything or anyone before.

I would sleep really late at night, listening to voice messages from Sakura, wondering all along what the hell was wrong with me. I would wake up really early in the morning and sit gazing out of my window, thinking of the pretty cherry blossom. The night suddenly seemed so terrifying and sleep seemed tantalizing because I would dream of Sakura, Sakura and only Sakura.

You took me under your wing and created various opportunities for me and Sakura to get alone together. But I always managed to mess things up, didn't I, Tomoyo-san?

**FLASHBACK**

"_Ohayou!" yelled an ecstatic Sakura as she ran inside the classroom, huffing and panting._

"_Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" replied Tomoyo enthusiastically._

_I received a sudden sharp nudge in my ribs._

"_Ow!-hayou, Sakura," I mumbled, my cheeks flaming._

"_Ohayou, Syaoran-kun!" replied Sakura, flashing her pearly whites._

_After Sakura had ducked down to retrieve a fallen notebook, you turned to me and flashed a meaningful smile._

_I merely scowled in return. Wasn't I such a fool?_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I had promised Meilin I would marry her, unless I would find the girl for me. Unfortunately for Meilin, I did find someone. When I told her about Sakura and tried to indicate to her that our relationship was over, she slipped into her shoes and ran away, leaving a confused Wei and a sad and ashamed me behind.

But you, being the ever kind, thoughtful and consoling friend, took Meilin's head into your lap and listened to her heart wrenching sobs about my betrayal. Stroking her hair, you also gently defended me and told her that perhaps, we weren't meant to be. You told her that she could easily find someone for herself because of her cheerful nature and sweet smile. You also tried to tell her that I was kind enough to keep my word and that I didn't cheat on her.

And today, thanks to you, Meilin stands hand in hand with Ryu, her fiancé. She has gotten over me and we maintain a cordial relationship.

But I failed to see what was behind the mask of happiness and delight.

While you smiled and laughed, I began to notice that your smile never reached your eyes. They remained sad and lonely.

Tomoyo-san, you were always so sacrificing. You gave away everything you ever wanted and desired, to me.

Still don't get it? Well, I may act as though I'm oblivious to my surroundings, but I did realize about your special feelings for Sakura.

You cared so much about her. Your adoration and love could be easily seen in the various costumes you designed for her; when you used to wait for her until she finishes her cheerleading practice; when you used to and of course, still video tape, all of her ventures as a Card captor.

And when, I arrived, your hopes and dreams were shattered. You questioned the very reason of your existence. You tried to distance yourself from her, much to Sakura's confusion and my distress.

But later, I realized, this was yet another of your selfless moves.

"If the person I love is happy, then that's all I want."

How many times have you told yourself that?

How many times have you cried to yourself in the dark whenever you saw me with Sakura?

How many times have you bit back the bile when you saw me kissing Sakura?

How many times have you smiled vaguely when you saw Sakura's eyes light up on seeing me?

I feel pathetic, ashamed and really small-minded because of what you have been through. You were always been there for me, helping me get to Sakura or trying to get me to speak in a polite manner to that Hiiragizawa.

And me? How did I replay you?

By breaking you r heart.

Even when you lost your voice (because of THAT Hiiragizawa) you always smiled and even went as far as to console me and Sakura that you were perfectly okay.

In spite of taking away your most valuable treasure in the world, the apple of your eye, the diadem in your life, the most important person….

You never stopped smiling at me throughout the ceremony. It was always the smile I loved so much: soft, meaningful, reassuring, that lit up your eyes in a soft purple glow.

Even when I was so nervous about forgetting me wedding vows, you told me that everything would be okay. You even said that if I did forget something, you would remind me of the latter part through sign language because you had learnt both of our vows yourself! (That sure was a relief.)

As we reach the avenue of the reception, I glance at the sky. It's twilight already. I smile gently. The sky looks just like your eyes, Daidouji-san.

It's time for the dances. After I had waltzed with Sakura across the room, Sakura went off to look for her father. She wanted to dance with him.

That's when I caught sight of you. Video taping away, as usual.

I walked to you, slowly, conscious of the many people casting admiring glances at me. You suddenly focus the video camera on me, much to my annoyance.

"Put that away, will you! Anyone will think we are paying you for this, the way you are at it!" I exclaim, irritated.

You grin and stop recording. Laughing lightly, you pout cutely and reply, "why, Li-kun! You have ruined my Sakura's Big Wedding Documentary with your rude comment!"

I grin and reply, "Well, let the people think you are a family friend, and not a commercial video taper or something."

"How come the handsome groom noticed his old friend when he had his gorgeous bride by his side?" you ask cheekily.

I blush and merely ignore that comment. If there's something I don't like about you, it's the way you annoy me ad infinitum by teasing me all the time.

I guess Hiiragizawa's influence can prove contagious.

As the dance gets over, I suddenly seize the opportunity and say, "Daidouji-san, Can I have this dance?"

You look surprised for a moment and say, "um…okay."

Amidst loud cheers, I lead you towards the dance floor. Clasping your hand gently and putting an arm around your waist, I begin to dance, smiling down at you. Sakura is clapping; Fanren is cheering; Meilin is smiling and Hiiragizawa is watching with great interest.

You smile at me and say, "Li-kun, I'm really happy for Sakura-chan."

"Why?"

"It's because she has someone so wonderful for her husband."

I smile and spin you, watching your lilac orbs light up with great happiness. Perhaps, after Sakura, of course, you were the only woman in the room who would give all the men a run for their money, with your pretty purple dress and your long curly hair.

I had once heard you say something Sakura.

"_Sakura-chan, what's it like having an elder brother?" asks Tomoyo, wistfully._

"_Well, elder brothers are annoying; they know nothing except irritating their younger sisters, they always call you rude names, always outsmart you in everything, and always prove that they are-" began Sakura but Tomoyo interrupted,_

"_**But still, it must be nice to have someone cares about you and gets anxious and angry when you don't return home on time, right? I mean, it's a very nice feeling to have someone you look up to, protect you." **_

Today, as I dance with you, I promise you Daidouji-san, that I'll protect you, no matter what.

Even though I'm too shy to say this, I just want you to know that you are my best friend and my sole counselor.

Your Oni-chan will protect you, Daidouji-san. You have my word.

May-be this is a tiny repayment towards the huge service you have rendered me.

There's so much I want to say to you, Daidouji-san. I wonder if I can even put it in words.

I want to thank you for helping me and Sakura fall in love with each other.

I want to thank you for taking care of Meilin.

I want to thank you for taking care of Sakura when I was in Hong Kong.

I want to thank you for being the ever sacrificing friend.

I want to thank you for letting me have Sakura.

I want to thank you for you Daidouji-san.

And the list goes on!

* * *

**so, did you like it? well, i couldn't help myself...I always thought a brother-sister relationship existed between Syaoran and Tomoyo...actually, the real reason i wrote this fic is 'casue, you see, i don't have an elder brother, but a cousin of mine wad really close to me...but now, since he's taken up higher education, he doesn't seem to have time for me anymore...all he talks of and talks to are his friends or girlfriends...(sigh)...**

**I'm not annoyed with him or anything, but there was a time he used to answer me only when i called him Syaoran...and he always called me Tomoyo...(hehehe)...we were really close...i want him to read this fic and try to understand something...but hey, before you jump to any conclusions, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND! i like a guy, not a gal! (blush) oh god, did i just say that aloud?!**

**i don't like my best friend cause that will make me so weird...00**


	2. Do you really want to?

**Hey guys…**

**I just wanted to tell you that I am continuing the story…**

**There is a second chapter to this interesting tale…**

**I felt like writing it…do you want to read it?**


	3. Repayment comes in Odd Forms

**hey guys!**

**i said i would write another chapter and so, here i am...i really want to continue this story...i think i'll write an epilogue as well...(grins)**

**there is a lot of Eriol and Tomoyo in this story...OMG, i Love them! they are so kawaii!**

**to those people who love seeing eriol and tomoyo together, do check out another story of mine...its called _'YOU DO_ _WHAT!_'and its supposed to be really funny...**

**Also, there is a surprsie in this story...a sweet surprise!**

**and without further ado, lets get on with the story:**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a silly little kid who loves to play with other people's stuff...hehehe**

* * *

**Repayment comes in Odd forms**

The pale morning sunlight casts a golden glow on the tiny stone church. The creeping ivy on it bursts with life. Bells chime loudly as a fleet of doves soar high in the sky, the fluttering of their wings proving to be sweet music for the ears.

The scene is oddly familiar.

I throw a pair of silver car keys into the air and catch them again deftly. A quick glance at my watch tells me its time.

I slowly make my way inside the vast cathedral, aware of its large stained-glass windows and imposing sculptures. People are slowly trickling in, waiting expectantly for the ceremony to begin.

I, however, unlike the people, make my way towards a tiny room which was practically swarming with people. Last minute preparations, hurried instructions, ugly jokes on married life and of course, the incessant giggling.

Why am I, the only male and sane creature stuck with these representatives of the giggling female species?

I try to find you among the huge crowd, but in vain. Suddenly, I hear a loud squeal, "Syaoran-kun!"

I grin and make my towards my auburn-haired wife, who looked really beautiful in a pale pink dress. I smile as she pecks me affectionately on the cheek.

"You arrived just in time!" she exclaims happily as I smile and nod in return.

"By the way, where is the **bride**?" I ask eagerly.

Sakura giggles and makes her way to particularly crowded part of the room. I follow her, pushing and wading past masses of people.

A dark haired girl is sitting quietly on a chair. Her eyes are staring at the ground as numerous people are trying to fix her hair and apply make up on her pale face. She looks oddly serene in the noisy environment. She patiently tries to ward off the bridesmaids as they are fawning all over her.

Sakura watches the girl proudly, tucking a raven lock behind her ear.

I stare at the girl in amazement.

"She's been waiting for you all day, Syaoran-kun; haven't you, Tomoyo-chan? He is finally here!!" says Sakura.

I smile at the reflection in the mirror as amethyst eyes snap up and catch sight of me.

So beautiful.

As you walk over to me, I catch a sudden whiff of lavender and vanilla. Without warning, you put your arms gently around my neck. I smile and wrap my arms around you.

The ivory dress makes you look like a pretty fairy. Your hair is longer and curlier than I ever remember and your eyes… they look like two quartz amethysts, shining brightly.

"Oni-chan, I feel nervous," you say softly.

Lavender eyes gaze imploringly at me to say something. In them, I catch sight of those reminiscent pools of purple I first cherished when we became friends.

"Why?" I ask stupidly. I already know the reason.

Your eyes cloud as you say, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

This simple question brings a lump to my throat. You could have asked anyone; your best friend, your mother, your friends and even your groom. But why me? Is it because I'm special?

Of course I am.

I'm your Oni-chan, aren't I? And a girl always asks her brother about all important decisions in her life.

The thought gives me a teary feeling.

"I hate to say this, but… yeah," I say, avoiding your gaze. There's no way I'm ever admitting defeat to that HIIRAGIZAWA.

See what I have to do for you, Tomoyo-chan?

You smile joyfully and say; "Now I am finally convinced."

"Okay. Let's go over the list once again. Something old," says Sakura in an official voice, surveying you critically.

"Check. Mom's dress fits you perfect," she says, ticking off something on her clipboard.

"Something new… Do we have something new? Oh yes, the jewelry," says Sakura happily, glancing at your ear lobes.

They are really beautiful. I think they are real diamonds, the way they catch the light.

"Something borrowed…what's borrowed? Oh yeah. You borrowed my veil, right?" asks Sakura absentmindedly.

You grin and show it to me. I still remember it, with its ivory glimmer and soft finish.

_We had hunted all day for it._

_Sakura's mum's dress (which is worn by you right now) had a really pretty veil that went perfect with it._

_But, because of faulty preservation, it now looked roughly like a moth-eaten carpet._

_And so, a frantic Sakura had called you a day before the wedding saying, "Tomoyo-chan! Oh Tomoyo-chan! My veil! It's ruined!"_

"_Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We'll find a way," you had tried to assure her, but in vain._

_And so, I was summoned._

"_Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun! My veil!" began Sakura, sobbing hysterically._

_I tried to cheer her up, but it was of no use._

_I felt pathetic. Here, my precious cherry blossom is in tears and I can't do anything._

_And then, you magically entered, like some god sent savior._

"_Sakura-chan, I know the best wedding boutiques in town. Let's go. I have called Miki-san. She'll be here with the limo any moment now," you said gently._

_I smiled softly at Sakura, who seemed to slightly cheer up._

_However, in spite of hunting in every possible boutique, we didn't find a veil that matched the dress._

"_Oh no. it's not that one. You see, the dress is an ivory color. Its isn't stark white. Do you have anything else?" Sakura asked earnestly._

_The manager just shook her head._

_As we returned home, I felt my heart melt when I saw Sakura's crestfallen face._

"_Looks like we just have to make do with that net now," she said, sighing._

_I put an arm around her in a vain attempt to cheer her up. But she had just shrugged it off, saying, "good night, Syaoran-kun."_

_I watched her disappear._

_I had turned to you and said, "Daidouji-san? Do you want a ride home?"_

_You smiled and replied, "thank you, Li-kun, but Miki-chan will be here soon."_

"_Alright then… I'll wait with you," I shrugged._

"_No really! I shall be quite alright," you replied politely. "You need some sleep. It's the big day tomorrow," you added as an after thought._

_I had nodded and decided to leave._

_The next day:_

"_Tomoyo-chan! No way!" exclaimed an excited Sakura as she held something in her hand._

_It was a veil._

_And not the ordinary types too. It was all shimmering and sparkly. And it just went perfect with the dress._

_And where did you get it from?_

"_Where did you find it, Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura eagerly._

"_That isn't it important, right?" you replied playfully. Sakura laughed and disappeared inside._

"_You stayed up all night making it, right?" I asked quietly._

"_What…? Are you saying, I-" you began hesitantly, but I flashed you one of my smiles and you suddenly became quiet._

"_Just don't tell her, OK? I couldn't bear to see her so sad," you said, shakily._

_I smiled. There goes the best friend in you again._

My thoughts are rudely interrupted when I hear a loud squeal, followed by a yell.

"OMG, Tomoyo-chan no kawaii! You look so pretty!" exclaims a girl with long brown hair.

"Hey Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun! You made it too!" exclaims Sakura cheerily.

I smile at Chiharu and clasp her husband's hand saying, "how are you, Yamazaki?"

Yamazaki grins and says, "Li! Been a long time, eh? I'm great! What about you?"

"Never been better."

"So, this is the bride," says Yamazaki, surveying Tomoyo with great interest.

Tomoyo giggles and says, "Didn't you know?"

"What's up with the groom?" asks Chiharu sneakily.

"Well, let's just say I am so glad I got my Cybershot along. Man, I have never seen Eriol so nervous before. He wouldn't sit still for a moment. He was all nerves, I tell you. I told him that he would mess up the vows if he didn't calm down. That scared him further!" says Yamasaki, laughing.

"You think I can come along?" I ask eagerly. If I could catch hold of Nervous-Eriol, I would be a millionaire. Who knows how much they'd fetch on E-bay?

"Stop it you guys. Poor Eriol-kun…. He's as nervous as Tomoyo-chan is. You guys should have given him a pep-up speech, not frightened him further," says Sakura, as though that vile, scheming b-(Sorry Sakura!) Idiot was an innocent kitten.

But the crux of the matter is, that vile scheming b-idiot is going to marry my sister. Hmmph!

"Oh god, look at the time! We need to get going! The ceremony is starting soon!" says Sakura, glancing swiftly at her watch.

"So, you have everything, right? I mean-hey, wait! What about something blue?" asks Sakura suddenly.

"Huh?" you ask dreamily.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue!" exclaims Sakura, her heart plummeting.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" exclaims Chiharu.

"Did you know that any bride without all the four things mentioned, is doomed for life?" suggest Yamazaki brightly.

"You idiot! You aren't helping!" exclaims Chiharu, hitting him on the head.

While Sakura Chiharu run off to find your mother, I remove a box tucked in my tuxedo pocket.

"Here. This may do," I say shyly, handing it to you.

You open it and gasp as you notice its contents.

"This is…oh, Li-kun!" you exclaim, tears forming in our eyes.

"You'll wreck your face. Don't cry. I was saving this as a wedding present, but I guess it's the need of the hour," I say, grinning.

You smile and take it.

Sakura and Tomoyo exclaim happily as the requirement is fulfilled.

It's time.

My throat feels dry.

A quick glance at you reveals that you are well, unusually calm.

It's but obvious I feel nervous! Heck, I'm the one escorting you to the altar!

"Syao-kun, daijobu?" asks Sakura uncertainly.

I nod, aware of my unusually tight collar and sweaty palms.

I'm going to screw up, big time.

You turn to me and smile. "Shall we go then?"

I nod furiously. The door opens. I am vaguely conscious of a soft hand entwined in mine as we make our way to the altar. People are standing solemnly and gazing appreciatively at you. Everything pasts by like a blur.

Don't trip, don't trip, I furiously chant under my breath.

Is it just me, or is this march is unusually long?

Who made me agree to do something so crazy anyway?

Of course.

Daidouji-sama.

"_Sakura-san, you shall be the maid of honor," said a pristine Daidouji-sama, smiling affectionately at her favorite niece. Sakura nodded, drinking her tea._

"_Eriol has already said his old friend, Yamazaki Takashi would be the best man," she continued, arching her brow delicately._

_The visits to the Daidouji mansion is her presence were always very strained to me._

_One would have to mind his/her manners and behave in a very civilized manner in Tomoyo's mother's presence._

_And that, as Sakura said, came to me most unnaturally._

"_But we do have a slight predicament," said Daidouji-sama, frowning. "There is unfortunately no one to escort Tomoyo to the altar."_

"_Grandfather had escorted me to the altar. But with him gone now, we can't do anything," said Daidouji-sama, a hint of tears in her amethyst eyes._

"_Syaoran-kun can do it!" said Sakura suddenly._

_I stared at my wife in great alarm as she hurriedly explained, "Aunty Sonomi, Syaoran-kun is like a brother to Tomoyo-chan. I'm sure he'd love to do it!"_

"_Really, Li-san? That's fixed then," she said, smiling at me._

_I nodded, unable to speak because of my dry throat._

_Doubtfully, I stared out of the window. I could see you sitting on the swing, with Hiiragizawa gently pushing you. The tender look in his eyes is really astonishing._

_He seems to be putting up quite a banter as he has you in fits, laughing merrily._

_Even though I despise him, I knew he's the perfect guy for you._

_He would take care of you and never hurt a hair upon your pretty head. Cause if he did, he's got me to face!_

_Anyone could see you're the only person he just couldn't resist. And can't manipulate, for that matter! _

_Watching you laugh as he suddenly stopped the swing and kissed you on the nose, made my heart soar._

_Repayment really comes is odd forms. _

That memory makes me relax visibly.

We're really close to our destination.

You are staring at the ground, a dark blush staining your cheeks.

I look up to see Hiiragizawa standing rigidly near the priest.

As we climb the steps, your eyes snap up to meet his for a brief moment.

Hiiragizawa's worry vanishes and his cheeks redden as he stares at you. You direct your gaze to the ground again, smiling shyly.

At this rate, his eyes are sure to pop out any moment.

I grin and chuckle privately at my joke.

As we take our positions, I give you soft gentle peck on your cheek and squeeze your hand.

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan," I whisper, to your utter confusion.

The confusion vanishes as she steals a quick glance at her would be-husband. Only to find him looking at her.

Really, they are behaving worse than me and Sakura had!

Daidouji-sama and Kinomoto-sama are smiling happily. I think they are thinking of Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko-sama.

"Exchange your vows, my children," says the priest, smiling.

Hiiragizawa clears his throat and begins, "Tomoyo-chan. We have known each other for the past three and a half years. The very first time I came to Tomoeda, for some business (he adds, grinning at Sakura and me) I never spared you even half a glance.

In my eyes, you were always just 'Daidouji-san' and I just regarded as you as Sakura's best friend. But, when I left England for good and returned to Japan, I was in pain. I refused to let anyone in. I spent my time isolated from all of you. I had even my guardians, Nakuru and Spinel worried.

And that's when you came. Is spite of rudely shoving you away, you still stayed by my side. The countless times I had hurt you with my sneering comments torment me even today.

I failed to see the ever growing love and affection for me in your eyes. Even when you used to write to me, your letters always had a cheery note to them and even though I chose not to reply to you, reading them would make me feel happy.

By and by, I began to notice your ethereal beauty and creditable wit, and I fell in love with you.

**He put this rather subtly, I think. I still recall the day when he told her that he loved her. Sakura had given me a blow-by-blow account of the whole 'incident':**

**Flashback**

"_The flight no. 714 of emirates international _(**I****don't own this, please. If it exists, just a matter of pure coincidence!)**_ Heading towards California State of the united sates of America, crashed on a local island on the day of departure. There were no survivors."_

_My mind had become numb when I had heard that. You were traveling on it, were you not?_

_An aghast Sakura stared at the TV screen, her lip quivering._

_I put my arms around her as she began to cry hysterically._

_This couldn't be true. You are not dead. I'm telling you, you are NOT dead._

_Eriol raced to your house, ignoring the tears pouring down his cheeks. He scarcely registered the guard's presence, who looked surprised to see him so early in the morning, at the Daidouji mansion._

"_Daidouji-sama. I need to ask you-" he began, furiously blinking way his tears. _

_Sonomi Daidouji looked up from the vestige of toast she was chewing and said, "yes, Hiiragizawa-san?" _

"_Is Tomoyo-" he began shakily, but stopped abruptly when he heard a voice, "mother! Should I water the roses today?"_

"_No, dear. The gardener will do it. Do, come in. it's terribly draughty today," said Daidouji-sama, smiling at her daughter._

_Tomoyo walked in and was surprised to see Eriol there._

"_Eriol-kun?"_

_But before she could complete her sentence, Eriol walked over swiftly to her and wrapped his arms around her petite frame._

_Tomoyo gasped and said, "Nani…? _

"_I thought you were…I thought you were... Oh god…thank you so much," he muttered, burying his head in her long hair._

"_I didn't go as mother had the deal finalized over telephone. It was really unnecessary for me to take the trouble. Sorry I -"_

_But she couldn't say anything else as,_

_Eriol was kissing her. _

_Tomoyo didn't understand for a spilt second what he was doing. All she was aware of was his closed eyes as steady tears poured down his already wet cheeks._

_After they broke apart, Daidouji-sama, who looked shocked, but happy, nevertheless, cleared her throat and inclined her head slightly as is to say, "Well, if you must."_

_Hiiragizawa, blushing like a school boy, took your hand and led you towards the garden._

_And that's when you realized Hiiragizawa, had unknowingly, fallen for you._

**End of Flashback**

I had everything I had ever wanted, Tomoyo-san. But, I feel, all this wealth and fame is in vain if you weren't by my side. You, who gave me back my smile and you who loved me, even though I was too stubborn to even speak to you, you who loved the Eriol Hiiragizawa which the world had refused to see.

Today, I feel as though I am the happiest man on earth, having received you as my wife. I promise you, I shall love you till the end of time and protect you forever. You shall remain safe, in my heart."

After you had finished reciting your vows, the priest turns to you and says, "Do you, Hiiragizawa Eriol, accept Daidouji Tomoyo to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, through thick and thin, for richer and poor?"

Hiiragizawa nods and says, "I do."

"Do you, Tomoyo Daidouji, accept Eriol Hiiragizawa, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, through thick and thin, for richer and poor?"

You nod and say, shyly, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Hiiragizawa turns to you and kisses you gently. Everyone applauds and I furiously blink away the tears.

I wasn't going to cry.

I had promised myself last night that I didn't want you to think I was sad.

But the thought of my darling imouto leaving me and going away to England scared me.

What if you never retuned?

Sakura and I would be terribly lonely.

What if you forgot about us?

I don't think that will ever happen.

What if Hiiragizawa leaves you?

I would KILL him.

What if you…what if you forgot that you're Oni-chan will miss you?

I would probably die.

With all these thoughts running through my head, I felt a tiny hand wrap itself around mine.

Looking down, I noticed Sakura, who looked slightly tearful.

"Syaoran-kun… They look just like daddy and mother did, on their wedding. I have seen the pictures," she says, smiling.

I nod understandingly. I had heard this over a million times.

I sigh and put my arms around Sakura's waist.

I grin as I touch her slightly bloated belly.

"Sora is coming along fine, eh?" I ask her, smiling affectionately.

She blushes sweetly and nods.

I smell Sakura's cherry blossom-scented hair as she sighs and leans against me.

Following her gaze, I look up to watch you dancing with Hiiragizawa.

He has picked you up, bridal style, and is now twirling you around.

I smile as I hear your sweet voice dissolve into peals of laughter and grin as I spot the sapphire studded ornamental butterfly in your hair glimmer.

**Truly, repayment really came in odd forms.**

* * *

**so, did you like it? please R&R!**


End file.
